Violet
by Nythtak
Summary: When a girl from our world is murdered, she is given a second chance at life as a hero. Violet finds herself weilding the Four Sword, alongside Green, Blue and Red Link, and becomes a Link herself. oc
1. Chapter 1

Guns

The night was silent as the stars looked down at the dark woods. Any animals had been scared off, and as the wind rustled a pile of dead leafs it was eerily quiet. Moonlight dimly lit the tree-lined clearing, faintly illuminating two figures. Before them was a set of targets, shrewdly shaped as men.

Suddenly, two loud shots rang out, echoing through the forest. Two of the target-men now had holes in their cardboard foreheads.

"Very good, you have improved."

A smirk could be faintly seen on the shooters face as she lowered the powerful revolvers, slipping them into her holsters that hung low on her hips. The guns were heavy and well-used, with a sandalwood grip and jutting cylinders. They were ancient, and possessed an odd yet handy feature. Each gun fit perfectly in her hands, their aim never faltering under the girls ownership.

Her blonde hair hung over her ocean blue eyes, that were flecked with violet. The girls face was pale under the moon, shaped in a soft oval. Her hair was wild and reached her lower back in wavy layers, reflecting the light to make it look a shining silver. The jeans were ragged and worn, adorning several holes. Her top was a light purple in colour, cropped just above her naval, and once white trainers now splattered in mud fit her feet.

"Hmm, there's something missing..." she paused, a sly smile on her face. Then, her hands blurred as she crossed her arms and snatched her guns, pulling the hammer back and squeezing the trigger in under a second. Her muscled arms were well used to the recoil from the deafening blow.

The man grinned as he observed her addition to the targets. The bullets striked lower, between the top of the cardboard legs. He couldn't help but wince slightly.

"Deadly aim." he muttered, crossing his arms and looking at his pupil. He had taught her everything her knew in the many methods of fighting, ranging from shooting to sword fighting. Over the five years he had known her she had excelled after many hours, days, weeks of almost constant training. The man was old now, and knew he was reaching the end of his life, though he still had plenty of fight left in him. One day he had been contemplating this and came to the decision of adopting a child to train, so his knowledge of the fighting arts would not be lost.

His black hair had faded to a dark grey, but his hazel eyes still held a spark. Once he had been harsh and bad-tempered, but over the years he mellowed into the wise man he was now. His wife passed when she was sixty, leaving him alone with no family and few friends. But then, the shy little ten year old had brightened up his days, revealing her bold and spirited personality as they bonded like father and daughter.

The girl laughed quietly, putting her guns away again. She walked over to the man and leant against a tree, waiting for his next instruction. They usually practised late into the night, for fear of a civilian coming across their training spot. It had never happened before, but fifteen year olds weren't aloud to touch guns, never mind own and shoot with such a deadly pair.

Tim placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling proudly. "You have been an exceptionally good student, Violet. I'm afraid you won't need me any more!"

"Thanks." Violet replied, "But I'll always need you. You're like my dad." She never usually said things like that, but she really meant it. Violet almost always spoke what was on her mind, not caring much about what trouble it could cause, especially when she went to school.

"And you've been the perfect daughter to me." Tim's words of praise were everything to Violet, as he didn't say them very often. To most of the kids in the neighbourhood, he was the type of man who would yell at you if you walked on his front lawn. Usually they would have laughed at this, if it weren't for the fact he carried a rifle on his person.

They sat down in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Violet yawned widely, standing on her tiptoes as she stretched her arms and legs. She rubbed her eyes, not having realized how tired she felt.

Tim laughed at her drooping eyelids as he too stood. "You look tired. We need to get back, don't want you being late for school."

Violet groaned; she hated school. She didn't care much for her grades, skipping school often to train. She didn't have any friends, most people thought she was just the weird tomboy who lived with the creepy old man, and knew she was trouble when once a teacher had caught her playing with a couple of daggers on the school field. No one had been around so Violet thought she could get away with flipping the sharp knives to ease her boredom, but a teacher, who she particularly didn't like, spotted her.

The daggers had been confiscated, but a locked window and a tall fence didn't stop Violet from stealing them back.

"C'mon." They followed a barely noticeable path into the forest, using the moon's light to guide them. Violet checked her watch; already one o'clock. _Ugh, schools gonna be a pain tomorrow._

She paused at a rustling just ahead of them, but couldn't see what it was. Tim had also stopped, but stepped forward when he could make out a human figure. It staggered forward, and Violet grimaced when she saw his drunken visage.

The man's eyes were clouded and half-lidded, mouth slightly open. His skin was flushed and sweaty, clothes splattered with beer and bile. He seemed to focus a little on the two people in front of him, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. He could recall them from somewhere...

"You!" he suddenly exclaimed, glaring at Tim. "You're the one who sold me that gun!"

Tim used to own a weapons store in a discreet part of town, selling guns and bullets. He closed it a few years prior, having enough money to retire.

"Excuse me?" Tim said.

"This!" The drunk pulled a gun from his pocket, and Tim recognized it instantly. He knew every gun he ever sold, and this one was only a cheap pistol. "M-my wife..." Tears spilled down his cheeks, and Violet couldn't help but feel a little pity.

Tim began to softly urge Violet into the trees, knowing a drunk was dangerous, but a drunk with a _gun_.

They froze in their steps when the man lifted the gun with a growl and pointed it shakingly at Tim. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Please, at least let the girl go." Tim begged, fearing for Violet's life. He could handle himself and knew she could too, but wanted her safely away.

The man considered for a second, "She means a lot to you?" His voice had lost its slur, but seemed more dangerous, lower.

Tim nodded. The drunks eyes shifted to Violet, she looked so much like his wife, the same blonde hair and tall stature, but with kind brown eyes the colour of chocolate. He had thought she loved him, he had thought they were happy. Why did she end her life...with this pistol. The one the old man sold her!

"Then you will feel the pain I'm feeling!" With eyes narrowed in concentration and anger he pulled the trigger, aiming for the girl's heart.

Violet stood in shock, unable to move or even turn away from the gun pointed at her. Tim had faster reactions though.

With a yell he darted in front of Violet, quick with adrenaline and fear. The bullet entered his side and lodged itself in his body, bringing him near death.

Violet regained her senses and gasped and fell to his side, turning him over to try and stop the bleeding. Crying she held his hand, reassured only slightly by his strong grip.

"V-violet," Tim whispered.

"I'm here." Violet's voice cracked; she knew enough about injuries that this one was fatal.

"Never forget who you are, my daughter." The light faded from his eyes and his grip slackened. It was too much, her whole world had fallen apart before her. Tim was the only one who had cared about her, he had saved her from the orphanage and raised her.

_Please...no..._

Violet sobbed, letting Tim's hand slide from her own and looked up. The pistol's barrel was and inch from her forehead, and she could hear the man's heavy breathing.

He couldn't see anything but her, his darling Jade, everywhere he looked. It was hell, his own personal torture. Nothing made sense any more, pain and anger was all he knew. Anger was easier to bare.

The first demon, in his eyes, was now dead. But there was another, by his side. _They killed my Jade. _was the only thought in his head.

He reloaded the pistol and aimed the gun, "Die."

Violet's body jolted at the shot, and she felt a sudden white hot pain before a purple light filled her vision as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Links

Violet's POV

The first thing I was aware of was a pain in my head. _Wait a minute..._

If I'm dead, I shouldn't be able to feel any pain, right?

I opened my heavy eyelids, but all I could see was black. I checked my body over for any injuries, and, finding none, I slowly sat up, grimacing at my aching joints. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, and not knowing my surroundings made me nervous. Where the hell was I? And was I dead?

"You are not dead."

I jumped to my feet at the voice, but didn't bother to grab my guns since there was nothing to aim at in the darkness. Dizzily I took a step forward, but it was like someone had placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked, spinning in a circle to try to find whoever spoke.

"Accept your destiny, young one." I gasped and tripped backwards as another bright light filled my vision, but this one had four colours; green, blue, red and purple. Instead of hitting the floor I felt as if I was floating, and it was black once more.

I scrambled around for a minute, trying to touch the floor at least, but gave up. I was going nowhere.

_C'mon, don't give up! What would Tim do? _I felt a pang of sadness just thinking about him. He was dead, gone forever, killed by some damn drunk! Of all the ways to die, he died to save me. He wouldn't want me to give up.

I flinched as a barrage of images played in my mind like a film strip. They weren't mine, but somehow, they felt like they were...

_A young boy watched his father train, memorizing each sweeping movement with his sword in awe. When the man was finished, he turned to the young boy, who ran over to him beaming._

"_When I'm older, I wanna be a knight just like you!"_ _the boy exclaimed, tugging on his father's cloak._

_He laughed, "I know you will be a great knight, my son."_

The picture blurred before focussing on the boy, Link, who was slightly older, maybe six or seven. There was also a girl, and I instantly knew it was Princess Zelda.

_They were running through a small wood outside the castle, the girl occasionally tripping over her long dress. Link held her hand tightly and laughed with her, partly dragging her along._

"_Link, where are we going?" Zelda giggled._

"_It's a surprise!" Link stopped in front of a large tree, grabbing onto a handily low branch. He started climbing, then looked back at Zelda, who hadn't moved. "Follow me!"_

"_But...I can't climb!" Zelda looked sadly at the tree._

"_I'll help you!" Link hopped down from his branch and stood behind Zelda, who inched closer to the tree, but hesitated. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."_

_Zelda nodded, more confident, and latched onto the lowest branch, whilst Link pushed her up. They continued like that until Link was just above Zelda, when she started to slip._

"_Link!" she cried, desperately trying to hold onto the branch._

_Link twisted quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling Zelda back to safety again. "It's okay, I got you." he reassured._

_Zelda smiled through her panicked tears, trusting the boy when he helped her to the next branch. They both gasped in wonder at the beautiful sight of Hyrule below them, the land stretching out forever in rolling hills and high mountains._

It blurred again and several more memories came, Link getting older each time, until what I knew was the most recent memory of a fifteen year old Link.

_Zelda was standing in a circle with the six maidens, with Link closer to the stone walls edge. Zelda had explained to Link that she and the maidens were checking on the seal of the Four Sword, although Link was confused to why they decided to now._

"_I had a vision of evil..." Zelda began, face darkening with worry, "A large black cloud approaching Hyrule. Something awful is coming. Perhaps _he _is returning."_

"_It _can't _be!" Link gasped, alarmed, "That demon was slain years ago!"_

"_Long ago, the evil wind mage Vaati cast a spell of darkness and fear over all of Hyrule." Zelda recalled the story gravely, "A single hero appeared to rescue the maidens he kidnapped. When he drew his sword, the hero magically split into four. Together, the four heroes trapped Vaati and all his demons below a stone seal. The seal is hidden in a temple somewhere in Hyrule...and held in place with the magical weapon we call the Four Sword."_

"_I fear something may be wrong at the Four Sword sanctuary." The Blue maiden said, "We cannot allow Vaati to escape!"_

Could the demon reallycome back? _Link thought, _Well, let him try! I'll smack him down so hard he'll wish he was still in the ground!

_Suddenly, bright lights erupted from the ground, consuming the six maidens as they disappeared._

"_Th-the Maidens..." Zelda stepped back, raising a hand in fear._

"_...they're disappearing!" Link finished, drawing his sword._

_Smoke rose from the ground in the centre of the room, crackling and popping. Link stood protectively in front of Zelda as it began take shape._

"_A demon!" Zelda said._

_The smoke faded, moulding into an almost mirror image of Link, who yelled in surprise. The doppelgänger was dressed all in black, compared to Link's green, but had the same blonde hair and a matching black sword and shield._

"_Wh...Who are you?" Link stuttered, confused._

"_Me?" the black-clad Link had a slightly lower voice than Link, making it sound menacing. "I...I'm the the hero...Link." he laughed quietly._

"_What?" Link's eyes widened as he looked at the clone, before narrowing. "Stupid phantom!" he leapt forward, slashing at him. But the sword went right through it's body, as though it was a ghost._

_The clone grinned and sprung past Link, becoming more Shadow than human. His hair turned black as he grabbed Zelda roughly, eyes becoming pupil-less._

"_Link!" Zelda screamed, stretching out her hand._

"_Princess Zelda!" Link ran towards her, but just as his fingers almost touched hers he was tipped backwards into a swirling vortex._

_Link landed hard on the grass ground, then sat up quickly, looking for Zelda. "I'm in...the four Sword Sanctuary!" A sword hilt stuck out of a stone platform before him, behind it a wall decorated oddly with an eye and chains._

_Link leapt to his feet, "Where'd that shadowy guy go? Zelda! Princess Zelda!" he yelled, searching the stone ruins, until he came back to the sword, panting hard._

"_Zelda was kidnapped!" Link said to himself, "She _said _something awful was going to happen!" He stood up straight when he had his breath back, "What can I do? How can I help her?"_

_Link's eyes fell on the sword, "The legendary Four Sword..." he murmured, "That defeated the demon..."_

_Link grabbed the hilt. _Wait! If I draw the sword...I might break the seal holding Vaati and his demons! _His doubtful expression turned determined, _I have to risk it! I don't have any choice!

_He yanked the sword out and lifted it up, "Four sword, lend me your strength!"_

The memory ended and a purple light consumed everything once again, but I didn't fall unconscious. Instead, something much stranger happened.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on a stone floor, holding a sword above my head. I lowered it to my side and looked at the three boys next to me disbelievingly.

One was the boy in green from the memories, seemingly _my _memories. His eyes were as wide as my own, and he was examining the other two and myself. The clone beside me was dressed in red, and the other blue. I glanced down at my own clothes, surprised they had changed from a crop-top and jeans to a purple tunic and white leggings. The undershirt was a lighter shade of purple and there was a long, sock-like purple cap on my head.

"W-what the...?" Link started. I looked up from my clothes, still not understanding how the hell any of the happened. First, I die, then I wake up in some weird black room where I receive a load of memories that aren't even mine, now I'm staring at three almost-clones.

"...fuck." I muttered.

"So the legend..." the angry looking Link in blue began.

"'He who draws the sword will split into four'..." Red Link continued.

"...uh, it's true?" I said, since they were finishing each others sentences.

"Wow, um...it's a little weird seeing three other guys with my face." Link said.

"Hey, it's _my-_"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted the blue Link's complaint, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a girl." I gestured to my body; you could see the slight curves even through the baggy tunic, and my long blonde hair.

"Yeah..." Green Link blushed, I have no idea why. He looked confident again, "But four Links mean four times the awesomeness!"

I was about to say that I wasn't a 'Link', when the voice from earlier rang in my head. _Accept your destiny, _it repeated. _You are dead in your old world. Live in this one._

I nodded and looked down at my sword, one of the four swords. It glowed ever so faintly, and a purple gem was set in the golden handle near its pommel. Tim had trained me in sword fighting, and this one seemed almost identical in weight and size to my old one. I enjoyed sword fighting, but preferred using guns-

"My guns!" I shouted, hands flying to my belt where the holsters should be. The three boys turned to look at me in alarm, but I barely noticed or cared.

I sighed in relief when I felt the familiar handles and took one out, just to be sure. Tim had given them to me, and he made me promise to look after them. They had belonged to him, and had been passed down in his family for years.

"What is that?" I glanced up at the red Link, who was looking at the guns curiously.

"A gun." Didn't they have them here? I thought over the memories of Link that were now stored in my brain, and learnt that they didn't. I also knew I was in a place called Hyrule, and the princess Zelda was Link's best friend.

"What does it do?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Kills people."

Blue Link snorted, "Yeah, like that little peace of metal could do anything."

Smirking, I put the gun away for later, "You'll see."

"Alright! Together we can save princess Zelda easily!" Link announced.

"Yeah!" Blue and Red Link cheered.

"Why not?" I muttered, a lot less enthusiastic.

The ground started to rumble, getting louder and louder until-

'KA-BOOM!'

The ground behind us literally erupted, but instead of lava, boulders flew into the air. I held my ground as a huge rock monster fought its way out. The creature had human-shaped arms and torso, and a sort of black eye with a white light shining in it.

"**Free..." **it's voice was deep and masculine, and I had to fight the urge to cover my ears from the volume, **"I'm free! How many centuries has it been?Ha ha ha ha!"**

"Is that the demon?" Red was gaping up at the rock creature. _So that's Vaati. _

"We _did _break the seal!" Blue growled.

_Uh, we? I thought it was Link. _I thought, before realizing that I _was _Link, or something. Talk about messed up.

"Not free for long." I said as Link leapt forward, sword drawn. He managed to slice right through the hard rock, and Vaati's 'hand' dropped, barely missing Link.

I watched in surprise as it just sucked up more rocks to create a new arm, "What the hell _is_ this thing?"

"His arm just grew back!" Green Link observed.

"Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically, not taking my eyes off Vaati-rock-monster.

"So what happens if we cut off all four limbs..." Link ignored my comment, "all at once!"

I rolled my eyes as him and Blue Link jumped forward at the same, crashing into each other and falling to the ground.

"What're you doing?" Blue glared at Green, both sitting up angrily.

"It's your fault!" Green glared right back, "I was gonna get his right arm!"

"Ahh!" I rolled out of the way of Vaati's had as it slammed down where I had been standing, getting the two arguing Links to shut up. With a yelp I span around again, to see the rock hand picking up one of my fallen guns between two fingers.

"Oh no you don't!" I snatched my other gun and aimed it at the hand, altering the setting ever so slightly.

'BOOM!'

The entire hand exploded from my shot, one of the rocks nicking my arm. It was a _very _satisfying sound.

I grabbed my unharmed gun from the floor where it was dropped, putting it safely in my holster. I turned to see three Links staring at me in shock. "And _that _is why you nevertouch my guns."

Green Link shook his head once, "Wait a second! We can't just keep flailing around! Against an opponent this big we have to work as a _team_!"

"How do we do that?" Red asked, "I've never worked on a team before!"

"Ha! I'm a one-man team!" said Blue, overconfident. I already didn't like him.

"I work perfectly well on my own, thanks." I jumped out of the way of Vaati-rock-monster's other hand as it slammed to the ground.

Green seemed to go in a bit of a daze for a moment, but was soon snapped out of it as Vaati started sucking us up.

I latched onto a boulder, but the my legs were lifted off the ground from the force. "He's gonna breathe us in!" It was like some kind of giant hoover!

Something zipped past my face, and I realized it was the flower Link gave Zelda earlier. I was seized with the need to protect her, and it was like _I _cared about her, not just Link. I felt a sort of sisterly love towards her, even if technically I've never met her.

It seemed the other Links had the same thought, because we all leaped forward at the same time, cutting off a limb each. I took one of his legs, and the sword sliced right through the hard rock.

The Cyclops-like head landed on the ground heavily, the eye still shining.

"Now!" We yelled and slashed the head, leaving nothing but rubble behind. I brushed some hair out of my face, watching an odd trail of wind rise into the sky.

"Was _that _Vaati?" Green Link asked.

"He _is _a wind mage." I said, observing it suspiciously, "That might not have been his true form."

I smiled, proud of what we had managed to accomplish even if the three Links seemed like total idiots. I could barely believe I was really here, and that this wasn't a dream, but the pain in my shoulder and my aching limbs reassured me that it was real.

The 'voice' said I was dead, and to accept my destiny. So I will, whatever my destiny is.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to quickly say that I don't think Vio is girly or anything like that. He is probably my fave Link, so that's why Violet is similar to him, but they are not meant to be the same person. Violet may also react slightly different, and stuff.**

**So...yeah. Enjoy the story. And please review!**

**Pronounce Vi, 'Viy'. Like 'Vi-o', but no 'o'.**

Hyrule Castle

I ran behind the green Link on the rocky path, careful not to fall off. On my right side was a beautiful waterfall, like something from a fairy tale, complete with shimmering rainbow. On my other side was a shallow river.

I panicked when I began to lose the memories from my world, _my _memories. They were just fading away, until all I could remember was Link's and bits of mine. Needless to say it freaked me out a bit, until the voice spoke in my head again.

_Do not be afraid._ I could now tell that the speaker was feminine, but it sounded like more than one person.

But, Tim told me to always remember who I am.

_Your old life is over. This one has only just begun...You are a hero now. This is you._

I nodded again and focussed on the present, "Aren't we there yet?" I asked.

"We should see it when we cross the river!" Green Link replied.

"Can we rest a little?" I looked over my shoulder to see Red Link panting heavily.

"We don't have time for that." Green answered sadly, "We've got to tell my father about all this as soon as possible!"

We kept walking as the path evened out a bit, "First we need to make a decision." Red hopped down from a rock.

"About what?" I said.

"Names! _Names!" _he emphasized, "We can't all be called Link. We need nicknames!"

We all stopped as he carried on, "I wear red clothes, so call me Red. You're Blue." 'Red' pointed to the blue clad Link.

It sounded like a pretty good idea, and I already sometimes thought of the as Red, Blue and Green.

Red looked at me, "Purple. No, Violet? Maybe just Vi for short?" I didn't bother to say that I already had a name, since he pretty much got it spot on. I kinda liked Vi, too.

"And Green! Whad'ya think?"

"It's weird, but it makes sense. I guess." Green said.

"You can't just change people's names!" Blue argued, angrily pointing at Red. "I won't answer to anything other than Link!"

"It's a _great _idea! I'm a genius!" Red self-praised happily.

"You're an _idiot_!" Blue stood on a rock as he said, "Look, just cuz we look alike doesn't mean we're gonna be buddies!"

"You're no fun." Red whined.

"Right. Hanging around you fools is dangerous to my health." I rolled my eyes at how childish they were. They were just like the annoying kids back at the orphanage, always arguing and whining. Weaklings.

"You callin' me a fool?" Blue growled, grabbing my collar, "I oughta-"

"I'd let go if I were you." I said menacingly, pointing a gun at his face.

"Oh, C'mon! Stop it!" Green shouted, and I put my gun away when Blue let go, "We're all copies of the same person!" _I'm not... _"Do you really want to hurt _yourself_?"

"Don't say this guy is the same as me!" Blue now turned his attention to Green, "Or I'll pop you, too!" I tried not to laugh; did he really think he could take me? Did no-one _see _how I blew up that damn hand?

"You three can call each other stupid nicknames! _I'm _Link! I'm the _main _Link! Got it?"

"If there's a main Link..." Green said, jabbing his thumb to his chest, "It's me! Everyone knows Link dressed in green!"

"Huh?" Blue looked down at his _blue _tunic, "Rats."

I stepped back as Blue jumped at Green, sword drawn. Green fell to the ground using his still sheathed sword to stop Blue's from cutting him in half. I didn't help, instead watching from behind Red.

"You think you're better than me just cuz you wear green? Take it off!" Blue demanded. _Wow, that sounds so perverted. _"We're switching tunics right now! And hats, too!"

"Geez! Why isn't 'Blue' me more laid back and mellow?" Green complained.

"If we're all the same person, why are our personalities so different?" Red mused.

"Because we're each a _part _of Link's whole personality." I explained, pointing to each Link as I spoke of them, "Green is focussed and motivated. Blue is hotheaded and aggressive. Red is innocent and optimistic."

"Oh, I see! And Vi is super cool!" Red looked up at me in respect, which was a little creepy.

"I'd prefer calm and collected." I said.

"But why are you a girl?" Blue seemed to have calmed down.

"Maybe I'm Links feminine side." I joked, but Green took it seriously.

"What?" he half-yelled, "I do _not _have a feminine side!"

"Don't worry, I'm more of a tom-boy. Hmm?" Over some rocks in front of us I saw a women and a young girl stumbling on the path. The girl was crying and I vaguely recognized the women.

"That's..." Blue started.

"...Arcy..." I remembered.

"The castle cook!" Red said excitedly.

"Hey! Arcy!"

"Idiots! Not all at once!" But the boys were already running towards her. I sighed and followed.

"Arcy! Thank goodness! We got lost trying to find the-" Green was interrupted when Arcy screamed and held out a stick threateningly.

"Stay back!" she warned. "You monsters!" _huh? What monsters? _"How did you find us all the way out here?"

"Listen, Arcy, I drew the Four Sword and got split into four." Green explained shortly. "But inside, we're all still the same Link!"

"I used to think you were a good kid!" Arcy was trembling, holding her daughter tightly. "But those things you did...you're a demon for sure!"

"What did I do?"

"Wait! Do you mean a dark, shadowy 'Link'?" I asked, thinking of the creature that kidnapped Princess Zelda.

Green gasped and jumped at Arcy, "The castle! What happened at Hyrule castle?"

XxXx

I was shocked to see the castle completely deserted, falling apart, even if I _were_ calm and collected one. It looked absolutely terrible compared to the beautiful place I knew.

"All this...in _one _day?" Green said disbelievingly.

We walked inside, but it was just as empty. "No!"

I shushed Green, then looked around suspiciously, "It's awfully quiet. Arcy said there were monsters here."

I fell silent at a distant clanging, and we all backed up against the wall on either side of an archway, able to ambush if necessary.

It gradually became louder until a knight appeared. He was heavily armoured and wore the traditional metal helmet so we couldn't see his face. The knight held a long sword and a cape hung around his neck.

_That's...Artura's armour...father's top knight! _I realized, the memories coming easier now. _Is he alive in there? Or_...

I leapt out of the way as he hit the floor with the heavy sword, narrowly missing Green, "Is it a monster in disguise?"

I held my sword tightly as we were surrounded by more guards, at least thirty of them, maybe more. I stood back-to-back with the other three, so we would be able to fight easier. Not that I needed them.

"They _are _knights of Hyrule!" I said, seeing the designs of their armour and weapons. "Stop! Wake up!" I didn't want to fight them, but as they swarmed in I had to defend myself.

I tried dodging most of the attacks at first, but it was too close, and if I didn't fight to kill it would be _me _dead.

My sword bit through the metal armour as one ran at me, deterring it for a moment. I moved closer to Red, since he seemed to be having trouble with a particularly large guard, tripping it over even if the heavy boot made my foot sting.

I span around just in time to block another hit, then glanced over at Green to my right. He wasn't even fighting the guards, just using his still sheathed sword to defend himself. Blue jumped in just in time to save Green from a knight, slicing off his arm.

I backed away until we all stood cornered to the wall, racking my brains for a plan. I managed to keep the guards away, but there was just so many of them! It seemed that every time I killed or incapacitated one, two more would take its place.

I flinched when I found the point of a sword inches away from my face, glancing at the other three to see that they were in the same predicament.

"Well, well...You concern is quite pathetic. They're just my toys."

The guards suddenly dropped to the ground, seeming to be made purely out of armour with no-one inside. A boy walked forward, identical to the boy Links except for a few details. Instead of blonde, his hair was a pure black, darker than his black tunic and hat. His features were sharper, yet at the same time slightly blurred, and his red eyes held a cruel glint.

"You!" he was the creature who kidnapped Zelda!

"You're late. I got tired of waiting." The guards fizzled away to nothing as he spoke, and I stood between Green and Red with my sword drawn.

"What have you done with Princess Zelda? Release the maidens!" Green ordered.

"The princess?" the doppelgänger said, "Carrying her off was hard. She's quite stubborn. Here."

He tossed a small piece of gold to our feet. On it was etched the triforce; part of Zelda's necklace. "If she behaves, I won't mistreat her. But soon enough the darkness will win and she'll be one of us."

"Who _are _you? One of Vaati's demon minions?" Green asked.

"I told you, I'm the hero...Link. I'm your shadow, your living reflection in the dark world." he said, crossing his arms.

_What? He's my shadow? Wait, I mean Links shadow, but I am Link...ugh, this is so stupid._

"What? My shadow?" Green basically voiced my thoughts.

"The Wind Mage Vaati is awake..." the Shadow Link said, "...and blowing dark energy into this world. When he is completely the dark will replace yours. Then noble Princess Zelda of the Hyrulean royal family will be offered as a sacrifice."

"Never!" Green shouted. Was it me, or did it seem like he was doing all the talking? "I'll beat the darkness with the power of the Four Sword!" _Most stereotypical line...ever._

I felt slightly amused when Shadow Link burst out laughing in Green's face.

"Unfortunately for you, darkness _already _taints that sword! It can't beat me. Swing and I've already won!"

I frowned, how could darkness taint the Four Sword? It was supposed to _defeat _darkness.

"That's ridiculous!" Blue darted forward at the Shadow, but was thrown back when Shadow swung his sword, not even making contact with him.

Red rushed to his side and helped him up, but I kept my gaze locked on Shadow as he smirked at Blue, "_Now _do you get it?"

"Wait!" Green shouted, "What happened to the people in the castle...and my father?" I felt odd thinking of Links father. Was he mine, or just Links? Tim, the one man who stuck in my memories, was always a father to me, yet I cared about him as well.

"Your father? Oh, I sent them _all _to the dark world as one big happy family. He was such a weak man!" I glared at Shadow, who was clearly enjoying the hurt and anger on our faces, "In the end, he bowed down...and begged for his life. Over and over, he begged to be spared!"

I knew he was lying, but it was too much for Green. He lunged at Shadow, but the sword went straight through him like a ghost as he stretched upwards unnaturally, now over twice as tall as Green.

Shadows legs lifted off the ground until he floated in mid-air above us, "I told you, it won't work against me. Four fools trying to save a doomed world!"

"You coward!" Blue stumbled to his feet, "Hiding in the shadows! Why don't you make like one and fade away!" _Idiot!_

This clearly struck a nerve, as Blue was hit by a bolt of lightning, throwing him backwards...again.

"Don't ever..." Shadow began, and as he spoke an unnatural wind swirled around him. His eyes glowed a brighter red and he bared pointed fangs at us, "..._mock _the shadows! You think they're weak and insubstantial! Do I _look _weak to you? Can't you _feel _my strength? Let me show you the raw power of darkness!"

Shadow swept his sword in a wide arc, sending me flying backwards. I yelped as I landed roughly at least fifty metres away from where I had been, barely able to keep my hold on the sword in my hand. I heard three thuds and a scream next to me, but I waited a few seconds to get my breath back. I pulled myself into a crouch, wincing when I felt the forming bruises.

"Four sword..." Green was barely standing, clutching his sword, "Lend me your strength! Just as in legend, give us-"

"Don't you get it? It's _just_ a sword! And you're nothing! I'm the hero now!"

I hated the look of pure helplessness on Green's face, but I hated more the fact that he actually _believed _the Shadow's words. I heard Red whimper as he clutched my arm fearfully, and I was overcome with anger. But I still couldn't move, even as Shadow began to bring his sword down on Green, who kneeled, defenceless, on the floor.

I closed my eyes, but they snapped open again when I saw a bright light, even through my eyelids. Shadow leaped away from the fairy as it circled around us, and suddenly we were flying through the air. But this time it had a soothing feel, and I could feel the bruises disappearing.

I landed lightly on the floor, curiously looking around the new room, "Are we...under the castle?" The room was circular with pillars around the edges, and there was a single exit.

"Are you well, heroes?"

I jumped slightly at the voice, but relaxed when I saw who had spoke. A young women with short blonde levitated in the centre of the room, in a...crystal?

"Th-The Blue Maiden...trapped in a crystal!" Red exclaimed.

"Did _you _save us?" Green asked.

"Link, something awful has begun. A terrible ordeal. Darkness once again covers Hyrule, just as in times of legend. The shadow that took us was a phantom hero created by the evil demon. It is a 'Shadow Link'...a dark reflection of you, but more powerful than any mere shadow." The Blue Maiden explained, ignoring Greens question though I assumed it had been her, "It took all my might to send even that small light through the barrier. His power is not yet at its peak. You must stop him before that happens."

"We're no match for him now." Red said, slumping over, "How can we ever beat him?"

"First we've gotta smash that barrier!" Blue unsheathed his sword, glaring at the small stones that surrounded the Blue Maiden, each with an eye etched into its surface.

"No, that's impossible right now." The Blue Maiden said sadly, "The Four Sword has been cursed by Vaati and lost its power. You must re-energize it! Fill it with force and the curse will be lifted. Then you can defeat the darkness."

_Life force, _I fingered the smooth surface of my sword.

"Blue Maiden, where is Princess Zelda?" Green asked.

"I don't know." she admitted, "Weak as I am, I can't sense her clearly. But I can faintly sense her spirit...far, far away."

"She's alive! That's enough for now." Blue said.

"Hold on, Blue Maiden." I began turning towards the exit as Green spoke, "We'll come back to save you soon!"

"Be careful, my four heroes. East...Travel towards the Eastern Sea. I sense another maiden within the Eastern Temple."

Red ran ahead excitedly, almost skipping, with Blue following close behind. I stopped and waited for Green when I noticed the dejected look on his face as he sighed heavily.

"Losing confidence?" I guessed.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Green asked, surprised.

"One, it's pretty obvious. Two, I _am _you."

"The same." Green mused, "We're all careless and overconfident." _Hey! I'm not...yeah I am. _"If Dark Link is our shadow, we need to be better to beat him. Be more like...father."

"Yeah, right now I'd give us a 50/50 chance." I said as Red and Blue joined us.

"But if we restore the sword we'll get stronger." Red said, "And we can learn some teamwork..."

"I don't care what it takes, we're doin' it!" Blue half-shouted.

"Then it's decided! We're _four _Links...but _one _team! Green declared, clenching his fist, "Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as they all jumped up in agreement, but joined in there cheering nonetheless.


End file.
